The Snake and The Raven
by sephiroth-heather
Summary: Draco finally makes a move on Luna, he lets her bring down his walls and becomes hers. Disclosure-These characters belong to JK Rowling. Also NOT a one shot. If you want more R&R Please. Happy reading!
1. Prologue

Hey there, so this is my first HP fanfic and it's a DracoXLuna R&R please.

Also a lot happens in this that may not make sense, just assume that Draco is still at Hogwarts along with the rest of the gang and he isn't the bad-guy here.

I also have changed his eye colour from grey to green. I just feel that green is more expressive and somehow links him more to the Slytherin house. Happy Reading!

Luna had been looking for her possessions for most of the morning, she may have rebuffed Harry's offer of help earlier but she wished she had accepted.

She was looking for her last few items down in the dungeons in case anyone had been especially cruel whilst hiding this year, when a boy with messy white blonde hair appeared out of the shadows. "Does this belong to you ?" he questioned smirking at Luna, whilst holding up a cloak.

Luna smiled in return, her blue eyes lighting up and her radish earing swinging wildly as she skipped towards him to retrieve the cloak. "Thank-you, Draco, Isn't it?" Luna blushed slightly as his gaze bored into her seeming to see more than just what was before him.

"Yes, him, I mean, Yes I'm Draco" He stumbled his words out, his normal confidence and arrogance all gone. Luna giggled at him good naturedly "you're cute when you stutter". Draco blinked at her, He'd never been called cute before He was seventeen and the closest he'd came to a girl liking him was Pansy, a horrible girl whom he had despised, he only put up with her because she was in his house.

"Urm, thanks I guess" Draco answered his own cheeks flushing. He regained his composure and winked at Luna "you're not bad yourself". He walked away back towards his dorm, where he had hid with Luna's cloak until she came along looking for it and gave him an excuse to talk to her.

Luna's eyes followed him, confused at how she was feeling, she had liked Draco since she first came to Hogwarts, and the older, taller blonde boy had captured her attention as soon as he had attempted to trip her whilst she was walking to get sorted.

Luna wandered back to her own dorm and waited, when another girl came running in, "erm, Luna? There's a Slytherin waiting at the door for you" Her eyes were wide and Luna immediately assumed it was Draco so she got to her feet and practically sprinted to the common room door.

Crabbe was standing there, waiting for her. He didn't say anything. He just inclined his head indicating she should follow. She trotted quickly trying to keep up with him as he made his way down the stairs taking them two at a time. "Where are we going?" Luna questioned panting with the effort of keeping up; she had never enjoyed physical activity.

She reached the bottom of the stairs to find Draco waiting for her, Her breath caught in her throat his hair had been tamed and slicked back, he was wearing a green polo shirt the buttons undone and black jeans that held close to his legs, made muscular from years of quidditch. She felt under dressed; she was wearing her purple tee-shirt and pink skinny jeans. She saw Draco's Adam's apple bob in his throat and wondered why he was nervous.

Draco smiled as she approached, she was slightly out of breath and her azure blue eyes were glowing. She looked amazing her blonde hair fanning out behind her, only a few shades darker than his own. He dismissed Crabbe with just a glance and he worshipped Luna with his eyes.

He just wanted to pull her towards him and hold her. To kiss her softly, to be there for her always. He shook his head and took the thoughts out of head. He held out his arm to her.

"wanna go on an adventure?" he asked and held his arm out to her. It was still only early afternoon and Draco knew some of the secret passageways better than the Weasley twins. Soon they were in Hogsmeade and Draco grabbed her had they fit perfectly together.

He pulled her towards him and planted a soft chaste kiss on her lips. "Our adventure has only just begun" He smiled warmly at her and his green eyes sparkled at the thought.


	2. Chapter 1

Hi folks! So this is my first chapter, also feel free to give ideas in your Reviews, everything gets taken on board. Happy reading  Enjoy!

The day at Hogsmeade had been eventful; Draco had spoiled Luna refusing to let her pay for anything. He had doubted her family had much money considering how her father only ran that silly magazine as his job. Although Draco did respect anyone that had a strong work ethic and was willing to work for a living. His own family had money, and he had hoped to invite Luna to the Malfoy Manor over the summer, but thinking about what his Father would say he held his tongue.

They had lunch in Madame Puddifoots where Draco only had a coffee; he had just wanted to watch Luna. She had a hot chocolate and a large slice of poppy seed and lemon cake. She seemed to relish every bite; she broke off a small piece and held her fork out t Draco, who ate it with surprise. "You're too slim you know" She smiled at him. She noticed his cheeks flush.

"There isn't always time to eat, Luna" He smiled back, noting how Luna looked like a real woman, not a skeleton, like what was popular amongst muggle models. She noticed him watching her and stared straight back her gaze unwavering seeing straight through all of Draco's bravado. His face flushed and he looked down to his latte. "I'll be right back" Luna smiled and bounced up to the counter.

When she returned she was holding a plate with a huge slice of chocolate cake on it. It had been decorated with chocolate frogs, which croaked unhappily and being iced to a cake. Draco looked up at her as she placed it in front of him and told him firmly, to eat. He smiled and dug into the cake but he gave the frogs to Luna to eat, as he found them unsettling.

As they left the café Luna shyly took Draco's hand and he shook her off. She looked up at him with surprise and hurt in her eyes. Until he put his arm around her shoulders "It's much cosier like this" He smiled and she blushed. It started to rain and Draco led her towards the three-broomsticks where Luna stopped him.

"We can't go in there!" She whispered to him.

"Why not?"

"Because we're not supposed to be out of school, that's why, now come on. No one will mention it if we go to the Hogs Head" Luna pulled Draco to the Hogs head and he allowed himself to be dragged. He had forgotten they weren't supposed to be out of school. He had been having too much fun.

When they reached the Hogs head they had two warmed butter beers, and for a change the fire had been lit, making the room seem more homely and comfortable. Soon Luna was resting her head on Draco's shoulder and had nearly fallen asleep when she felt him shift beneath her. He smiled and was only moving his arm to put it round her. Soon she was asleep and Draco simply let himself be her pillow. Almost an hour later Luna stirred and found that her head was in Draco's lap where he had been absentmindedly stroking her hair. She looked up at him her sleepy eyes knowing he would look after her and keep her safe. He was staring off into space and hadn't realised she was awake yet.

"Hey" Luna smiled.

Draco pretended to be shocked "Sleeping beauty, she awakens!" Luna giggled at him and stretched before standing. "Yeah it's time to go" Draco answered her unasked question.

"Can we do this again?" Luna asked, surprised by her own confidence.

Draco beamed at her "Of course we can! And throughout the summer too"

Luna grinned "You can come find Nargles with me!" Draco's face fell "I'm just kidding silly! Plus Nargles are out most in the winter; they don't like the warmth." Draco rolled his eyes at her and held out his arm like a gentleman. Luna took it and they walked out into the rain.

When they reached the castle through the passage way, Luna stopped Draco and he looked at her; Confused. Until she closed her eyes and put her arms around his neck, winding her hands into his hair. She placed her lips on his, for what seemed like a wonderful eternity, before letting him go

"Will I see you tomorrow?" She questioned.

"Of course!" He replied excitedly before returning to his dorm, dazed from the day out.


End file.
